Wind of Promise
by hypnosia
Summary: The Summary is inside just read please,I'm sorry if it's awkward I'm just new to this D gray man Fanfics and I'm A KHR Fan so I don't know much about D Gray Man. Tyki X Fem! Kanda X Oc, Fem!Allen X Oc, Lenalee X OC and Lavi X Oc.


**Wind of Promise**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D Gray man

**Note:**I'm sorry if this story is so Crappy and Clichy, because I am not much of a D Gray man Fan and I don't watch much in the anime and I don't know much of the Charaters, So please I'm sorry For I'm Still Wallowing in my Shame because I was Dragged by my Friends' Stupidity as we go on filming our project based on their favorite Anime D gray man and I as the Camera girl Dragged and dressed as Kanda in the project and Stripped me From my Dignity and Forced me to make this story. And sorry if this story are out of Character and out of Place. Thank you.

**A/N: **in this story The Black Order are Pack of Werewolves and The Noah Clans are the Brood of Vampires and The Earl Millennium as The Wyrm. Ocness

**P.S: **This Story is based on My Favorite Book Titled When Will You Rage? I know you all know this book.

**Summary: **Long ago after the great war between the Western Eye Sept and The Wyrm's Evil, peace had grown in the Realm of the Human world and the Realm of the Spirit World, But their Vigil has Failed, The Wyrm/Earl's Murderous Minions have insinuated themselves in every corner of the world and even the city itself, the time for watching has passed. The Garou must rise and fight. A Werewolf Named Cresellius (**My Oc**)is one of those Werewolves who fought the Wyrm Before left the Sept to live as a ronin in the Deep mountains. Tyki X Fem! Kanda X Oc, Fem!Allen X Oc, Lenalee X OC and Lavi X Oc.

Ronin =a Garou who has chosen or chose to leave the Garou Society.

Garou = the term for werewolves use for themselves.

Wyrm = manifestation and symbol of evil, entropy and decay in Garou belief.

Sept = the group of Garou who livenear and tend an individual Caern.

Caern = A Sacred place; a Meeting spot where the Garou can contact the spirit world.

Anchorhead = A Spirit Gate between Near and Deep Umbras.

Crinos = Half-Wolf, half-human form of the Garou.

Hispo = The Near-Wolf Form of the Garou.

**~Prologue~**

_**7 years ago in the Past~**_

_**Cresellius is Running, Chasing after a Black Spiral Dancer.**_

**Black Spiral Dancer = the Wyrms Minions.**

**Ahroun = a Garou Born under the Full Moon; A Warrior Garou.**

"_You can't get Away!" Cresellius Shouted as he put an Adamantine Arrow in the notch of his bow._

_ While having a wild goose chase, the black spiral turned and attack._

"_Showing your stupidity is a bad move Black Spiral." Cresellius said and Shoot._

_ The arrow hits the Black Spiral Straight through the heart. Then two Black Spirals appeared from behind._

"_Two more Spirals appeared." Said Cresellius as he leers at the Two Black Spirals. "Let's get this over with."_

_And he charged towards the two Black Spirals…After the killing spree Cresellius licked his wounds. Suddenly his wolf ears perked when he heard a scream, he ran to the Source as fast as he can. Upon reaching the place there he saw a boy and a girl. One has dark blue hair and one is brown, the two were surrounded by 6 Black Spirals._

"_When will this end? Geeze Being an Ahroun is a tough job! I really need a vacation for this."Creselius Muttered as he notched three arrows on his bow._

_ He fired and the three arrows hit the three Black Spirals in the Heads._

"_Three Down and Three to go." Cresellius said as he took his Crinos form._

_ He let out a Prolonged Howl which was very effective on scaring the three Black Spirals away. Cresellius went out from his hiding place and chased the three Black Spirals, He jumped overhead of the two Kids. The two looked in awe as Cresellius gaze down to them with his Lupine eyes. And hour passed by Cresellius returned to pick up the two kids on his return the two kids were there as if waiting. He went near them the two seems not afraid._

"_What are your names?" he asked._

"_M-My Name is Alma Karma…" The Brown Haired boy said._

"_My Name is Yuu Kanda…." The Dark Blue Haired girl said._

_ Cresellius Nodded._

"_Do you have any Families here?" He asked._

_ The two kids shook their heads._

"_Then I'll take you two in for awhile as I look for Suitable parents for you…Come." Cresellius said as he walks towards the forest._

_ The Two kids followed Suit…Cresellius Was tasked to find parents for the kids he found like Tigon did and soon a man named tiedoll came to pick take them they made a promise that they'll see each other again someday. And not for long three years after He found another girl that goes by the name Allen Walker she's a little strange but he did not mind it, like what he did to the two kids 3 years ago but Allen did not leave too without promising her that they'll see each other again Cresellius found Cross Marian, he gave Allen to him and watch them leave…as soon as they were gone. Tigon appeared._

"_You did well." He said._

"_Shut it, why are you here?" Cresellius Asked._

"_I was asked to get you. The Elders wants to gather all the Ahroun." Tigon answered._

_ Cresellius frowned._

"_That was rare, why did they summon all the Ahrouns Now?" He asked._

"_I forgot to tell you, since you've been gone in the Realm for three years, the Wyrm had waged war upon us, Many of our brothers and sisters Died. That's why the elders decided to fight back." Tigon Explained._

"_I see." Cresellius said as he looks up in the Sky._

_ And soon the two Garou left the Cave and went back to the very deepest part of the forest… two months later at the Sept._

"_No Arwen, I won't allow you to go." Cresellius said._

"_But I'm an Ahroun too, I have to fight alongside with you." She said clearly angry._

"_Vengeance is not the answer to your Grief. But it's the answer of your own Death." Cresellius Growled._

"_NO! I MADE UP MY MIND!" Arwen growled._

_ Cresellius Huffed in defeat, he can't argue with her._

"_Fine! If things go Crazy Run." Cresellius Growled._

_ Arwen nodded…and three weeks later in the War._

"_ARWEN! ARWEN WHERE ARE YOU?" Cresellius calls. "ARWEN!"_

_ He kept on Calling the girl he loved as he fight his way through the Black Spirals, but no answer came… he fought and fought but there is no sign of Arwen…After the Vicious fight against the Wyrm/Earl, all Dead Ahrouns were Gathered, Cresellius Searched for Arwen among the Dead Ahrouns and there at the Corner, The girl Whom he loved was laying in the cold ground not moving at all…pain and grief struck his heart._

"_I told you, Vengeance is not the answer to your Grief, but the answer to your Death, I told you but you did not listen to me My Arwen." Cresellius cried._

_ And he let out a prolonged howl of pain, soon others followed suit…_

**~~##00##~~**

4 years later somewhere in the Depth Muir Woods.

"Are you sure you want to leave the Sept?" Andraste asked.

"There is nothing for me here." Cresellius said in a sad tone.

Sonia put a clawed hand on Cresellius' Shoulder.

"I know it's been so hard for you to lose Arwen she's a very nice girl." She said.

"Cres, please don't go." Lucius said.

"You guys are old enough to fend for yourselves; I am not needed here anymore so I have to go." Cresellius said.

"Are you still going to leave? You know it's hard to live as a lone wolf." Tigon said.

Cresellius walked forward to the Anchorhead.

"I made my Choice, if there are New Garous Arrives You know what to do." Cresellius said. "I'm leaving."

And he stepped inside the Anchorhead and the gate disappeared. A year ago he was given a Rank of a Praenomen.

Praenomen = the Guardian Spirit of the Pack.

"Poor Cresellius…"Lucius said.

"He really did love Arwen but didn't confess his love to her."Sonia said.

"But someday we'll see him again." Tigon said. "I know he'll come back."

5 Months Later. A group of People Came in the Black Forest.

"Komui are you sure this is the place?" Allen asked.

"Well our answers might be found here, they said, A werewolf named Arwen can answer our problems." Komui chimed.

"Damn it's so dark." Kanda said.

"Yuu Language." Alma said.

"This place gives me a Creep."Lavi said.

Then.

"Who goes there?" Tigon's Voice said.

Lavi and the others hid behind Komui and Reever.

"Err…were looking for Miss Arwen, is she around.?" Komui asked.

Tigon Came out of the Shadows.

"Arwen is already dead, why are you people here?" he asked curiously.

"We have a problem sir." Reever said respectfully.

"One of our Generals said we could find our answers here in this forest." Allen said while hiding behind Komui.

Tigon pondered over their statement…

"…Follow me; we'll discuss your problems with my pack." He said.

He led the group to the center of the forest where the Sept can be found. Upon reaching the place.

"Andraste, we have visitors and it seems they had a problem." Tigon called.

The Black haired man stood up when he recognize Komui, Reever and Lenalee.

"Please come and sit with us we'll discuss you problem." Andraste said.

As they discuss their problem.

"I See, those urges and strange feelings you get was out of ordinary." Andraste said with interest.

"We grow Wolf ears and tail and we don't know what to do!" Komui panicked.

"Relax Komui, I'll explain your changes happened when we found you, when the day I found you three and took you in I accidentally scratched you, Reever and lenalee. Most of us transform humans into werewolves by physical contact."Andraste explained.

"What about Yuu-chan, Allen-chan and Alma-kun, who changed them?" Lavi asked earned a kick by Kanda.

Andraste looked at the three.

"Young ones tell me who found you?" Andraste asked.

"We don't know the only thing we can remember is a Long Midnight Purple Hair with Black tips and those Brilliant Amethyst color eyes." Allen answered.

The Pack was silent.

"Could it be? Cresellius?" Sonia Murmured.

"Who's Cresellius?" Lavi Asked.

"Well my friend it seem, Allen-chan, Kanda-chan and Alma-kun are found by our last warrior werewolf in the Sept, Cresellius Knows what moon you were born by just looking at you and can tell what rank you will be, he can help you people if he's only here." Lucius said.

"Why? Where is he?" Lenalee asked.

"He left the Sept and went to the deep Umbra as a Ronin." Tigon said.

"How can we find him?" Alma asked.

"Well, you have to get a pass first before you can enter the Anchorhead to get in the Deep Umbra." Andraste said.

"How can we get the Pass?" Kanda asked.

"Find Elyon in the east side of this forest, there you can ask her for the pass to the anchorhead just tell her that I send you there." Andraste said.

"I will accompany you so no Black Spirals Can be in your way." Tigon said.

"We'll be leaving now?" Allen asked.

"Ye's the earlier the better, that's what Cresellius told me when he accompanied me to Elyon." Tigon said.

And so they ventured on the darkness of the night towards east.

"May Cresellius watch over you young ones." Andraste said.

And he looked up in the Sky.

"Cres, I hope you are Watching over them." He murmured.

Then a prolonged howl was heard from the very distance, at the Cliff a lone wolf figure stands as the big bright Full Moon contrasts its figure…the lone wolf with long midnight purple fur with Black tips was watching the group walks towards the East Sept. and in a blink of an eye the wolf disappeared from the Cliff to follow the group to its safety.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Please review_

_And I know it's a bit crappy, So I'm Very sorry if it's awkward. My friends just forced me to Write this story that I'm not familiar of._


End file.
